


Alec and Aleks chat in a car

by em_did_it



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_did_it/pseuds/em_did_it
Summary: Alec inhaled shakily as he hugged him. What should he do? He never necessarily yearned for the man's embrace, but he did wonder how it'd feel, not that he was willing to admit it. He didn't want to leave this moment, but they would have to leave to set up the stream soon.-6 months ago I wouldn't put Alec into a smut fic, but here we are. Sorry cowchop guys I respect you but we need fics





	Alec and Aleks chat in a car

Another Amazon video out of the way, thank God. Alec wasn't hopeful for this one but it's overwith, not that Aleks had seemed relieved about it. He seemed to be unusually unhappy in recent weeks and seeing him walk away so quickly was unsettling. Or if anything, uncharacteristically worrying for Alec. It's not that he didn't always care for the blonde's well-being, but it's become more apparent in the months after James left that he's hit a new low. Even some fans have recognized his decline, half of them just tease his growing weight. Aleks continued to look handsome despite it all. Alec was never a huge fan of cowchop, even before joining as an intern, but when he did skim a video or two, his eyes drifted to the Russian. 

"What do you want?" Aleks slumped towards the kitchen a lit joint in hand. 

"Christ Aleks, we have a Mario Maker stream in two hours and you're already clocking out?" Alec dried his hands and extended his palm to pat Aleks' shoulder warmly. 

The rapid increase of marijuana usage was definitely another concern, not that he was against the use of it. But it is definitely a bad influence on Garrett.

"Bro, we got a bunch of free time until then, I might as well enjoy it. Otherwise I'd drive out to Denny's."

"Then you could at least do it out of Brett's sight, he's gonna find us work to do if he catches you." Alec squeezed Aleks' arm and dragged him back outside through the lobby. "Let's step out for a bit."

Aleks didn't resist as Alec pulled him into his car. He didn't feel like sticking around the office and they would get back for the stream in one piece anyway. Alec would keep him safe.

"Aleks?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Aleks paused, staring out the window as Alec drove through a nondescript suburban neighborhood. Possibly not even far from the warehouse despite it feeling like an hour long ride. "Yeah."

Alec rolled the car to a stop, unbuckled his seatbelt and realized Aleks never put on his. He craned his neck to watch Aleks smoke. He didn't mean to dissect the blonde's appearance, but his vaguely plump face and built chest were still new to him. "Liar."

Aleks peered at the asian without rotating his head. "I guess I'm just tired. Fat."

Alec didn't know what he was originally doing or where he was planning on going with Aleks high and depressed in his car. But now he was beginning to believe this could be his chance to genuinely help him. Alec hesitantly reached for Aleks' knee and gently rested his hand on top. 

Aleks' body shivered at the unexpected warmth. He wasn't ready for this but he yearned so badly for it. "I feel. . . Unattractive."

"You're not." Alec stated blankly, frowning slightly.

Aleks took a deep breath as he gazed at Alec. Why. Why does he have to be so kind. Not having lended an ounce of hope, Alec is always trying so hard for him. He raised his pale hand to Alec's cheek and slowly slumped towards him. "Thank you." 

Alec inhaled shakily as he hugged him. What should he do? He never necessarily yearned for the man's embrace, but he did wonder how it'd feel, not that he was willing to admit it. He didn't want to leave this moment, but they would have to leave to set up the stream soon. 

Aleks buried his face in Alec's neck. "Aleksandr," He felt the man breath his name against his ear. He tightened his grip and moved up, his nose pressed against his companion's cheek. "I'm so tired Alec." Without fully registering his actions, he drifted towards the other man's lips and lightly kissed him. 

Alec froze, the scent of weed filled the car as the softness of Aleks' lips against his own grew dizzying. He lurched into the touch and placed his palm on the front of the wrinkled cowchop t-shirt the Russian sported. His other hand's fingers explored the bleached hair and felt the strands of hair grow messier as he began to tighten his grip.

"Alec," Aleks whispered against his lips, pressing himself against Alec's chest. Momentarily shocked by the familiarity of a beard scraping against his chin again, he dropped his blunt out the window.

Alec hastily clicked a button as he climbed onto Aleks' lap, the car chair beginning to recline. "Are you, okay?" He panted while straddling the man atop his black jeans, his fist tangling into Aleks' shirt.

"Much better." Aleks leaned up and took off the boy's glasses, he shut the distance between them, holding a steady kiss before gently slipping his tongue past Alec's lips. Alec allowed him to take control, understanding the desperation of the moment. The asian boy's tongue draped along Aleks' jaw before nipping the skin near his ear. The blonde shudders as a hand squeezes his thigh and slowly moves it's way upwards. Another finds its way to his nipple and he lightly moans into Alec's open mouth as cool fingertips graze the sensitive skin beneath his shirt. The hand grasped the shirt and hastily pulled it over Aleks' head. A cool breeze teased him as Alec shifted, tilting Aleks' head back and methodically unzipping the Russian's pants while grinding deeper into the denim. Aleks observed, warmth pooling in his belly as he watched Alec narrow his eyes determinedly.

Alec huffed, the hands that were draped on the nape of his neck had found a new spot at his waist. Aleks grabbed the Asian's hips and began to grunt upwards, the thin fabric of their briefs still in the way. Clearly desperate to see, to know what it feels like, he slid his hands past the cloth and curled his fingers around Alec's hard-on. Alec whined and looked up, figuring they were both ready to tear away the material between them, he slipped his grasp past the seams of the blonde's underwear. "You're so hot. You're so hot and you don't even know it." He grazed his fingertips against the bulge then pulled Aleks' arousal into the tight space of his car. He released a long breath he didn't realize he was holding when it twitched in anticipation. "Is this why you hired me?" 

"I would've hired you on the spot if I knew about this earlier. Fuck internship."

"Fuck internship." Alec agreed, bearing down on Aleks' lap as he pumped the Russian's dick. Aleks exchanged the favour and slipped his thumb over Alec's tip, already dribbling with pre-cum. He pressed back into a kiss, wrestling for dominance with Alec as they jerked eachother off. He struggled to sit up, Aleks' low moans placing more possibilities into the man's head. He slid a finger across Aleks' mouth and chose to shove a thumb past his lips. The promiscuous images glistened hazily and his mind melted as their pleasure rose, Aleks began rutting into Alec's hand, mumbling obscenities. Alec shivered, sweat dripping down his back and soaking into the loosely buttoned shirt that he cleaned the night before. Their hands drew rapidly and unmethodically, then their mouthes crashing together desperately with uneven breaths. "Fuck. I didn't realize before but, you're a bit of a slut aren't you?" Aleks groaned, a tingling electricity shot through his body. "I never imagined," he grazed his teeth along Alec's earlobe, suddenly catching it before lightly pulling away, "my employee would call me that." "I think you could get used to it." Alec suddenly slowed down the motion, slowly pulsing over the length. "Beg." Aleks moaned softly, not daring to stop stroking his partner's cock. "P-please." Alec chuckled, beginning to pump cautiously into Aleks' grasp. He nosed upward against Aleks' scruffy jaw until reaching his lips. He delicately kissed him and paused, suddenly stopping all of his movement. "Beg." The Russian whined, his hips bucking in hopes of stimulation, "Please Alec, please, God. Make me your bitch, I want to scream." Alec nodded, moving away from the blonde. He pushed open the car door and kneeled along the carside. He grabbed the man's legs and swung them sideways, smoothly sliding towards his cock. He pumped himself as he took the package deliriously into his mouth. Aleks found his hand naturally tangled into Alec's hair, gasping as he felt his colleague's tongue lap against the bottom of his shaft. Slowly, he rocked forward and backward, Aleks' scent invading his consciousness. His pace quickened and he felt himself slipping deeper, the enthralling insinuation of his action becoming incredibly hot. The blonde tightened his grip as Alec moved back and sucked the tip of his cock before slowly lurching deeper. He let Aleks pull his hair and begin to buck to his throat. He held Aleks' hips and swallowed around Aleks' length with the intention of letting the man finish at the same time as him. The trapping tightness of the situation held more exhilarating than the dangerous stunts they pull for the camera. Alec forced himself around Aleks' throbbing member when suddenly a hot load shot down his throat. He felt his own heat release onto his hand, then Aleks pulled out. Aleks stared down at Alec, admiring the flushed, dizzy-eyed view. The man stared up dreamily, forgetting the neighbourhood that enclosed them. A small dribble of cum leaked down Alec's chin, giving Aleks the opportunity to bend down and wipe it off with his finger. He let the man come to his senses and climb back into the car quietly. 

Alec sat, peacefully laying against the driver seat as his wrist dangled off the arm rest. Aleks' thumb caressed the man's knuckles as he stared out the window. The Russian sighed.

"You're always so nice you know?" Aleks glanced at the boy briefly, sobering up as the stream deadline approached. "Not too chaotic, not a dick."

"Like Jakob?" Alec mumbled, his half lidded eyes drearily scanning Aleks' reaction.

"I was half sure you two were fucking already."

"I thought so too once but, like I said, he's a dick. He should keep that mentality in his pants at least while at work." 

Aleks chuckled and adjusted his seat, "Let's get back to the warehouse."

Alec nodded, buckled, and turned the key in the ignition. "Your seatbelt, bud."

Aleks strapped in reluctantly but appreciated Alec's concern. They drove comfortably, silent but not awkward. The warmth in his chest evaporated as they reentered the warehouse parking lot. They stepped out of the car and Aleks paused, blocking the entrance. "Thank you, for worrying about me."

Alec stood with his arms crossed, he grimaced and revealed Aleks' hat in his hand. He twirled the cap before pressing it down onto to the blonde's head.  
"Dumbass."


End file.
